An Adommy April Fool's Day
by Adommy-Tina815
Summary: It's April Fool's Day and Adam has a trick planned for Tommy, but will it go too far?


**Disclaimer: This story was written by my best friend, all credit goes to her, and neither of of own any person mentioned in this writting.**

April Fool's Day!

It's April first!

"Hello Tommy how is my Glitterbaby this morning?"

"Hey Baby Boy I am amazing do you know what day it is?"

"Oh but I do!"

"OKAY" (Tommy said sarcastically)

"I do and ima get you!"

"Doubt it I am not stupid!"

"That's what you think..."

"…." (No comment from Tommy)

*Later that day*

*Tommy's phone rings*

"Be right back I gotta take this"

Adam told the band his trick to scare Tommy for April fools day

They all agreed to play along and keep their mouths shut. Tommy returned to the room…

"Where did Adam go?"

"He left the room" replied Cam

"Oh…"

So Tommy and the band waited for Adam to return

*2 ½ hours later*

Tommy said that he was hungry. The band agreed and decided to go out for lunch.

Tommy called Adam to see if he wanted to join, when he didn't answer Tommy got worried.

"Have you guys seen Adam?" Tommy asked worriedly

"No…why?" said the band in unison

"Well he is not answering his phone…I wanted him to eat with us."

"Maybe he is looking for a new boyfriend to take on a hot date!" Monte sing songed

Tommy got all red in the face and shouted, "No, he loves me!" As he started to storm off.

"Are you coming with us, we are going to Taco Bell?" Monte asked

Tommy tells them to go eat without him. He sits in his dressing room day dreaming that Adam was there. Tommy sat on his new shiny black leather couch. As he starts to doze off he hears the band come back. He however doesn't care and decides to take nap.

*Meanwhile the main band room*

"Didn't Tommy go with you?" Adam asked

"No he didn't wanna go without you." Isaac said

"Tommy gave up food for me?" Adam asked in shock and awe

"Yea we haven't seen him since we left" Cam said

Adam got worried and called Tommy.

Tommy heard his phone but was too tired to go pick it up.

"No answer" Adam said all worried

Well maybe he went to go get food on his own, or he went home Adam thought to himself.

*While Tommy is sleeping*

Adam and the band get together to set up the trick.

While the band is out for dinner Tommy wakes up.

He is still worried about Adam so he goes to his dressing room to see if he is back.

He knocks and the door creaks open…

Tommy walks in… "Adam is you here?"

No answer…

"Adam you're not gonna scare me!"

Nothing…

"It's not funny come out!"

When no one answers he walks farther in.

"NOOOO" Tommy screams as he read the wall

'_Sorry He Had To Go'_

It looked like it was written in blood

Tommy puts his head down to sob and he sees Adam's jar of glitter broken on the floor…

He runs out of Adams dressing room crying…

He hears the band in the other room so he stops running and tries to calm down…

Act cool, act cool he told himself as he walks to the main room…

"What's the matter Tommy?" Cam asks

"Nothing I'm fine…"

"Something is wrong your eyes are red" Monte pointed out

"Adams gone" Tommy said quietly as he began to cry again

"What do you mean Adam is gone?" Cam asked

"He is dead someone killed him!" Tommy started to shout

"No one would ever hurt Adam!" Protested Isaac

"But someone did!" Tommy was starting to get pissed

"Its okay maybe he went to go shopping, or on a date, or even just on a walk" Cam said

"No he is gone someone killed him and used his blood to write 'Sorry He Had To Go' on his wall in his dressing room!"

"We think you are just tired maybe you should go lay down." Suggested Monte

"No go look for yourself! I am not stupid!" Tommy screamed

Tommy leads the band to the scene of the crime

"OH MY!" The band screams in 'surprise'

So there it was Tommy thought his life was over Adam was gone he was done for.

"I gotta go!" Tommy leaves sobbing

"Tommy is you okay" Cam shouts after him

The band runs to find Tommy. He is crying on the couch in the main band room.

"Oh Tommy its okay I love you!"

"ADAM!"

"Yea I told you I was going to get you!"

"That wasn't funny…I was really scared"

"I'm sorry Glitterbaby I didn't mean to hurt you"

As Adam kisses Tommy Cam walks in…

"Awwww…Don't you just love happy endings!"

*Later that night*

As the band exchanges their goodbyes and goodnights Tommy asks Adam if he could talk to him alone.

"Are you okay Tommy?"

"Yea but I was wondering if we could cut this act and make it real."

"What act?"

"You know…Like we make our love real…Not staged"

"Awww….Glitterbaby you know it was never staged I have always loved you I waited for you to be ready, if your ready we can make it real."

"I love you Baby Boy"

"Not as much as I love you, you're my Glitterbaby"


End file.
